rise_of_yumegakure_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Academy Test: Suguru, Normei (12/23/13)
Who: Suguru, Normei Where: Hiroshi Dojo (12/23/13) The Test: AugustenDomenta: alright kiddo's come take a seat SirLukusMantelonII has joined the chat NormisEpicerThanNorm: "Yes, My Kage" -he crawls to the seat and climbs on to it like a kola- IzzyDaPada: Hope you all studdied :) AugustenDomenta: since you are all here i asume your ready to test NormisEpicerThanNorm: "You know i did" -he chuckled under his mask- AugustenDomenta: its a ooc/rp kinda test SirLukusMantelonII: "Yes Lord HiroKage"-stares at the ground- IzzyDaPada: We want to test both your IC and OOC knowledge. AugustenDomenta: where as your chuunin will be a full rp test IzzyDaPada: -nods head- AugustenDomenta: alright soo reason i said to study the wiki is becouse most of the test is over the wiki AugustenDomenta: it also showes us your skill and where it would be best to place you in teams IzzyDaPada: And do not cheat during the test. Because we will know who is looking at the wiki and who isn't. SirLukusMantelonII: -nods head- NormisEpicerThanNorm: *Normei Nods his head showing he understands* AugustenDomenta: to pass this test you need 2 approvels IzzyDaPada whispers: .Had to do that. AugustenDomenta: 1 from myself and one from izzy IzzyDaPada: If you get one. You fail. AugustenDomenta: normaly we would test you indavidualy but AugustenDomenta: lol there is enough questions we can test you all with AugustenDomenta: soo you guys ready to begin SirLukusMantelonII: Yes Lord HiroshiKage NormisEpicerThanNorm: *he looks behind him at the mans shinny armor* Guest_hyokityuki: yes IzzyDaPada: -looks to snorlaxkage- SirLukusMantelonII: -keeps eyes on ground notlooking to other student- NormisEpicerThanNorm: *Normei giggles as he looks back to His Kage, and notices they have the same armor* AugustenDomenta: alright so first off tell me zero what being op is NormisEpicerThanNorm: *Raises hand Quitely* AugustenDomenta: -chuckles- ik you know normei why you have next question NormisEpicerThanNorm: *Giggles and puts hand down* Guest_hyokityuki: op is when they are fighting and not letting the oppnent dodge and when you keep on saying you dodge every move NormisEpicerThanNorm: Oh oh oh " *he says he raises his hand again* AugustenDomenta: -chuckles- yes and normei can you add to it NormisEpicerThanNorm: "When youre using ability thats for another clan. Or you havent really trained for it." AugustenDomenta: yes suguru can you to it? SirLukusMantelonII: -looks up-Err, other than what the've said not really Lord HiroshiKage"-looks down dissapointed- SirLukusMantelonII: "But if you give me a question I can answer it I'm sure Lord Hiro Kage" AugustenDomenta: alright -chuckles then suguru what is god modding NormisEpicerThanNorm: "hehe, awww" -Normei bends back looking up to the mans face- SirLukusMantelonII: -he perks up-"God modding, well it's when you have a lot of damage done and go on with the fight as if your char is fine without giving good reason for avoiding the attack. And uhm to many good mvoes in a row, also I think changing scenes to give yourself an advantage? I think" NormisEpicerThanNorm: *Raises hand* AugustenDomenta: good lol yes normei? NormisEpicerThanNorm: "He forgot the "ONE MAJOR THING" -he said sitting back up- NormisEpicerThanNorm: "If your person has a head or a heart if it is attacked directly you will basicly die or have other trama. To not have god like Modifications Is also a biggy." AugustenDomenta: mhm AugustenDomenta: zero what is autohitting Guest_hyokityuki: its when someone hits someone like a one hit ko NormisEpicerThanNorm: *Raises hand A little and then begans to put it down trying to give everyone a chance. Normei doesnt want to seem like 'teachers pet' But not like he cares what people think.- NormisEpicerThanNorm: So he raises it anyway* Guest_hyokityuki: and they keep hitting with out stoping i think AugustenDomenta: that is close NormisEpicerThanNorm: " to land a hit upon your opponent without giving your opponent a chance to dodge or defend or deflect or counter or actually receive and accept the hit for themselve" AugustenDomenta: suguru what is autohitting and lol normei NormisEpicerThanNorm: "ioos Is sowwy " AugustenDomenta: lol its alright AugustenDomenta: suguru why is it bad to autohit Guest_hyokityuki: thats a easy one :p SirLukusMantelonII: Autohittting is forcing a hit upon someone, and if someone does it three times then they are disqualified(love that word so much lol) and also its bad because when you autohit your not giving you opponent the chance to block dodge or parry an attack and this can lead to large debates and cause you to loose a fight and get your post voided..which is a pain in the behind SirLukusMantelonII: -looks over and the boy he has his hand up most of the time figuring he would want to add something- AugustenDomenta: lol perfect answer AugustenDomenta: alright so now that we went over auto hit, op, and gm NormisEpicerThanNorm: *he looks back to the man.* "Good job" AugustenDomenta: next izzy is going to test you on posting IzzyDaPada: ~Your all good Suguru. Great minds thing alike. Lol.~ Guest_hyokityuki: wait posting im dead :p SirLukusMantelonII: -rubs hands-Now this is something I can do-he goes quiet- NormisEpicerThanNorm: "POSTING O_O* face palm0 IzzyDaPada: Alright. -taps at her chin- This portion of the test will be over a jutsu of my choice for you three. (within means.) I want to see good posts from you three. SirLukusMantelonII: -nods somewhat excited- NormisEpicerThanNorm: *raises hand* IzzyDaPada: I'd like to see correct hand seals. Chakra control and demenstrtion that you know of the jutsu. Have fun with it. IzzyDaPada: Yes Normei? NormisEpicerThanNorm: "So.. You want us to just try a random jutsu?" Guest_hyokityuki: wait hand seal AugustenDomenta: it will be an academy jutsu NormisEpicerThanNorm: <.< IzzyDaPada: I will choose the jutsu for you. But it will be academy jutus. AugustenDomenta: and this is only the first posting test portion IzzyDaPada: And yes Zero. Hand seals. SirLukusMantelonII: -rasies ahand and blurts out-"Which Jutsu?" IzzyDaPada: -giggles softly- Alright for you Suguru, I'd like you to demenstrate for me. The Body Replacement Technique. SirLukusMantelonII: Yay, do I start? SirLukusMantelonII: Am I first? IzzyDaPada: Yes. SirLukusMantelonII: DO I go now! IzzyDaPada: Yeessss. SirLukusMantelonII: -he stands up and steps to the side his hands coming up to his chest, he slides his fingers into ram postion, quickly into boar position, just as fast into ox, and shortly after Dog and snake. He sweats a little as his chakra gently pumps through his body-"Substitution Jutsu"- his own self going up into a ball of smoke and in his place was a log- SirLukusMantelonII: -steps out from behind Izzy san-"Why did it turn into a log if not one hit me.."-grumbles knowing that meant he messed something up or something- NormisEpicerThanNorm: ((I dont think you did)) IzzyDaPada: So. For your jutsu. I would have liked to seen more detail. But you got the hand seals right. But you performed the jutsu corectly. AugustenDomenta: -smiles- SirLukusMantelonII: ((Damn and I help back...should've went all out..)) SirLukusMantelonII: ((*held)) IzzyDaPada: ( You got it all right. I'm just detailed pron. But you did good :) ) SirLukusMantelonII: ((I am to..I just didn't think you wanted a para for a substituation Jutsu..)) NormisEpicerThanNorm: ((excuses )) IzzyDaPada: ( NOPE! The more detail I see the more I don't mind haha. ) SirLukusMantelonII: ((Give me another xxDDDD)) IzzyDaPada: ( Nope. Its Noremi's turn ) IzzyDaPada: ( So Noremi I'd like to see you perfmore. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique ) NormisEpicerThanNorm: ((Normei)) SirLukusMantelonII: ((pshtft)) IzzyDaPada: ( GAD DANGIT -.- ) IzzyDaPada: ( Normei****** ) SirLukusMantelonII: ((lol you gave him the link to it, what if he didnt know the seals)) NormisEpicerThanNorm: ((ill prove i did :P)) IzzyDaPada: ( Kage over-rided my thought process lol ) NormisEpicerThanNorm: "Miss, Do you mind if i stand to do this?" -he giggled ......................... ) NormisEpicerThanNorm: *Normy Stands from his seat.. As rare as it is that Norm stands, you can see he was going to do something... strange. He walks Licentiously over to the Kage. He stood for a moment behind him. He qucickly does an unnoticable Clone seal by placing his left hand over his right over his right two fingers leaving the thumb out to create the Rat. Then closing the hands together with left thumb outside creating the Snake. Then both thumbs and both fingers straight up to create the tiger. This making a different Copy of him self, how ever seeing as it was just a simple clone technique it had no shadow. He then shouts "Sexy Transformation: Boy on Boy technique" -Norm would place hand over fist (dog) Hand under hand touching nuckles flexing his wrist backwards (boar) and his left thumb on top of his hands vertically (ram)-* Normy would then apear with out a shirt with his left leg ((pants arre on)) wrapped around A clone of the Kage who was Manily nude.. Normys leg was blocking his sentimentals. Normy then chuckle he only walked behind the kage to get a good look of him so he could make him perfectly- NormisEpicerThanNorm: ((thought you guys would like this )) AugustenDomenta: lmao ) NormisEpicerThanNorm: "Should i return to my seat Senpai?" -he says sexually as he winks to him- NormisEpicerThanNorm: ((jokingly)) IzzyDaPada: ( lool ) IzzyDaPada: ( Take a seat. Oh lord. ) AugustenDomenta: damn i look good ) IzzyDaPada: ( And Suguru instead of clone technique. Can you please perform a genjutsu. ) NormisEpicerThanNorm: *the clone would vanish as Normie would walk back to his seat still with out a shirt- SirLukusMantelonII: -Suguru would stands back up and walk over to a more open area as he would rather be in the open when he did this, and he wanted everyone to have a clear view of him. He would take a long and deep breathe as his chakra built up largely for this. He would close his eyes and think for a brief moment before opening them and looking to HiroshiKage and Izzy-kun and nodding-“Alright here I go”-he would take another deep breathe exhaling loudly then with an explosion of energy began,. His fingers tighten and move around. His palms push together then turn upside down, his fingers all curling up this was known as the boar seal. In a heartbeat his hands had shifted into the next position. His right hand was balled into a fist and his left hand was pressed on top of it laid perfectly flat this was the dog seal. Then with on last burst of speed and the air wisping he shifted into the last hand seal. His fingers all intertwined and his palms pressed against each other again this was the serpent seal. His chakra would pump out through his body with force as he finishes-“Try this”-his target were the three inside the room, the genjutsu would begin to take effect. The room would become all red except any object, they became white. All the people themselves were black. The floors would begin to spin and if everything went right then when the people looked to each other they were supposed to look like each other, as in whoever you looked at looked like you. This was the best genjutsu he could do at his age and with his talent, it wasn’t a big deal to the two instructors he knew that much so he would push himself further. His fingers burst into the dragon seal, all his fingers except the two pinky would curl and lace on atop another, his pinkies were pushed together and pointing at the ground. This would actually make the room return to normal colors but when the looked at each other it was still the same. He would start to pant and drop down to his knees as the genjutsu last about 5 more minutes. Once he release’s he is completely out of breathe and low on chakra, he stands up and walks over to his seat and sits back down looking to them all in hopes that it actually had worked.-“Dd..did it work?”-he still sits there breathing deep- NormisEpicerThanNorm: "No." -he chuckled SirLukusMantelonII: "Oh"-he looks down- AugustenDomentaAugustenDomenta : normei -he would shake his head abit before smiling to suguru- very well done suguru you may rest now NormisEpicerThanNorm: "It worked dont you trouble your self" SirLukusMantelonII: -picks up a pebble and thwos it at normy's head, acting like he did nothing- AugustenDomenta: alright so now that the posting portion is over moving on to the next bit AugustenDomenta: what is the rules to holding a fight in this rp normei? NormisEpicerThanNorm: "I dont understand your question??" AugustenDomenta: when you spar with someone how many people have to judge the fight...let me reword it sorry SirLukusMantelonII: -raises his excidetly for somer reason- IzzyDaPada: -giggles softly at Suguru- NormisEpicerThanNorm: 2.. The villages judge.. NormisEpicerThanNorm: i think... AugustenDomenta: correct NormisEpicerThanNorm: *raises hand because he took too long* SirLukusMantelonII: "is that a trick question cause, dont you need to like figure out how long it would take to learn the level of the jutsu IC, then log your training OOC? Because that will decide if you get the Jutsu, the level you understand the jutsu, and uh,,uhh the strength of the jutsu? NormisEpicerThanNorm: *raises hand because hes kinda wrong* AugustenDomenta: try again suguru SirLukusMantelonII: "8 days"-he looks down feeling stupid- AugustenDomenta: correct :) NormisEpicerThanNorm: *raises hand because he is still wrong* AugustenDomenta: no he's right NormisEpicerThanNorm: No he is wrong. IzzyDaPada: How is he wrong? NormisEpicerThanNorm: 8 days a Genin Level NormisEpicerThanNorm: \at* IzzyDaPada: Nope. IzzyDaPada: Training alone, is 8 days. He is correct. AugustenDomenta: its 8 days in general AugustenDomenta: 6 days with teacher help NormisEpicerThanNorm: Yes but you have to be a Genin Level to learn a D rank IzzyDaPada: But that wasn't the question lol. He asked how long long would it take to learn a D-Rank jutsu on his own. IzzyDaPada: Regardless of rank or not. It was an overall question. AugustenDomenta: alright soo last part of this test is basicaly how to work with the wiki and izzy is going to cover that IzzyDaPada: Alright. So you guys may have not had the chance to do it yet. But it will be pretty easy and simple. :) IzzyDaPada: But its pretty basic. http://rise-of-yumegakure-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Rise_of_Yumegakure_Role-Play_Wiki when you are wanting to create a new page. Ie: make a new webpage. IzzyDaPada: (To many things distracting me -.- -shoots rl family- ) IzzyDaPada: But basically. When you want to create say not a webpage my minds all over the place. But when you want to create a new page for a wiki log. IzzyDaPada: You will click on the Contribute a page button that is located in the upper right hand corner of the website below the Sign Up/Log in Prompt. NormisEpicerThanNorm: mhm IzzyDaPada: Contribute -> Scroll down in that pop up box. Then click Add Add A page. IzzyDaPada: Then it will pop up another window. To where you can name the page. If its a RP log. It will either be laged. "Training" "Team Training." Or w/e your hearts desire. But also please remember to add a date so that we know how to sort through the logs when the time comes. SirLukusMantelonII: Okie dokie IzzySan IzzyDaPada: But the most important thing about this Role-play is. Save. Your. RP. Logs. NormisEpicerThanNorm: Zero is back O_o IzzyDaPada: Do not let someone else save them for you. You save them yourself. SirLukusMantelonII: Yup hes been back SirLukusMantelonII: Yes IzzySan IzzyDaPada: It is STRONGLY recommended that you have two (or more) people recorrding the RP (minus OOC Chit-chat) so that no one argues about who is saving what. NormisEpicerThanNorm: I like to keep my logs in my notepad on my computer is that ok? IzzyDaPada: And there is always more then one copy lingering around. IzzyDaPada: Yes. You can recored in notepad or word doc NormisEpicerThanNorm: ok :D IzzyDaPada: If your like me. I prefre notepad as it is less memory on the computer. IzzyDaPada: So repeat back to me. What is the most important rule of ROYRP? SirLukusMantelonII: Save your logs IzzyDaPada: Annddddddd? SirLukusMantelonII: Normy's got this. IzzyDaPada: Aside from that lool. IzzyDaPada: Save your logs. And make sure you have 2 or more people recording the log. SirLukusMantelonII: Oh ok. SirLukusMantelonII: For when you go and officaly decide where we would be best fitting NormisEpicerThanNorm: :O O_O >.< *face palms* SirLukusMantelonII: Izzy did you remember to save it to-he says mockingly to Izzysan- SirLukusMantelonII: -thumbs up- IzzyDaPada: Hey. I was the inventor of getting on peoples asses in my previous RP. So. And Augie is usually saving things anyways. AugustenDomenta: any way that was the test lol so any questions comments and concerns?....if none you are freee to go run crazy threw any rooms you choose and rp while me and iz look over the test and figure out teams and so on we will join you guys in a few :) for rp and awarding Approved: Approved by IzzyDaPada ~Yota Hitomi~ Approved by Kage Tenro Hiroshi